The present disclosure relates in general to determining compatibility between electronic devices and in particular to compatibility testing and determination based on classes of devices.
In recent years, a number of mobile computing devices (MCDs) have been developed. Examples of MCDs include portable media players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, portable e-mail devices, video game players, portable navigation units relying on Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite data, and multi-function devices that can integrate numerous functions such as media storage and playback, mobile phone, Internet access, e-mail, personal information management, game play, GPS/navigation capability, and the like. Examples of MCDs include various iPhone®, iPod®, and iPad™ models manufactured and sold by Apple Inc., assignee of the present application, as well as other portable electronic devices made and sold by other manufactures and distributors under their respective brand names.
MCDs are frequently docked with other electronic devices, referred to herein as “accessories.” For example, from time to time, a user may dock an MCD with a personal computer to synchronize media content and/or metadata, personal data, and the like. A user may at other times dock the same MCD with other electronic devices, such as an in-vehicle media system, a speaker dock, or the like. The user may also dock the MCD with a charger that provides power to the MCD but does not include other data or information sharing capability.